Shadow Rising
by Darkraptor20
Summary: An old villan has returned, more powerful than before. Can Charlie be able to defeat him?


-1**All Dogs go to Heaven: The Charlie Chronicles**

**Shadow Rising**

By:

Darkraptor

Sasha's Dream

"Where am I?" said Sasha as she looked around her surroundings, "Is this the Flea Bite?".

It was indeed the Flea Bite Cafe, but it had an ominous feeling to it. It was darker than it usually is and there was alot of fog. Sasha felt scared and alone looking at her own cafe.

"Charlie? Charlie, where are you", she shouted. Just then, she heard something behind the counter.

"Charlie, is that you?" Sasha asked, but no reply. She approached the counter when a shadow figure with four legs jumped on top of the counter, knocking the mugs and smashing them on the ground. The figure stared at Sasha with cold yellow eyes. Sasha, scared, started to back away from it when she hit something. Looking back, she bumped into two more shadow figures, this time standing on two legs.

"What are you! Charlie HELP!!" Sasha screamed as she ran for the exit. Along her way, more shadow figures poped out and started to chase her. Sasha ran as fast as she could, calling for Charlie to help her. She ran down the street, heading for her home, hoping Charlie would see her and help her. Before Sasha turned the next corner, she tripped and fell.

"OOF!" Sasha yelped as she tried to get up, but too late. The shadow figures caught up to her and surrounded her. Scared, Sasha put her head down and started to cry.

"Charlie..." she started to say when it happened. A bright blue light shone as Sasha looked up. The light hit the shadow figures and they started to disappear into vapor. She turned to the source of the light and there stood Charlie in his angel form. Sasha was so happy to see him there, smiling at her that she ran right towards him. "Charlie..." Sasha started to say when she saw another shadow figure, this one bigger than the others, materialize at Charlie's back. "...LOOK BEHIND YOU!!" Sasha yelled.

Charlie turned around, but too late. The shadow figure struck Charlie straight in the chest with its arm with a powerful force. "GRAAAAHHH!" Charlie yelled as he fell to the floor, motionless in front of the shadow figure. "NOOOO!!! CHARLIE!!!" Sasha screamed as she watched Charlie fall to the floor, dead. The shadow figure looked up at Sasha and started to approach her, stepping over the lifeless Charlie. Sasha was too terrified to move as the figure approached her. It glared at her with hollow yellow eyes as it lifted its hand and...

Household

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Sasha screamed as she woke up from her nightmare. Charlie, alive and well, woke up with a start and held his paw up, ready to attack.

"SASHA! WHAT IS IT?" Charlie said shockingly, "Is there danger!?". Sasha , panting hard, looked at Charlie's black eyes with her own green ones and started to calm down.

"Its nothing Charlie, its nothing but a bad dream", Sasha calmly said. She didn't want to get Charlie worried over her because of a nightmare. "I just need to get a glass of water and then I'll go back to sleep".

"Here, allow me", Charlie said as he raised his paw and created a blue orb. The orb traveled in front of Sasha and it materialized into a glass of water. Sasha was amazed at Charlie since he was never able to truly materialize anything before. "Charlie, how did you do that?" Sasha said. "I just had a lot of time to practice since its been quiet here. No missions, no Belladonna, or any other real dangers ever since Christmas. Remember, when Bess became possessed by the Crown of Submission and started to turn everyone into zombie slaves."

Sasha smiled. She did remember that, in which it raised a thought. "Charlie, how come you weren't affected by the crown's power. I mean, Belladonna and Annabelle became overpowered by it, but you weren't even affected a little from it." Charlie remembered that. He closed his eyes and started to think why the crown never affected him. "I wish I knew Sashy, but to tell you the truth, I don't have the slightest idea why". Sasha just looked at Charlie and drank her water. "Let's just go to sleep, ok".

Charlie yawned and fell asleep almost instantly. Sasha scooted close to Charlie until her side was touching his and lay her head next to his. Before falling asleep, she was thinking of her dream: the café, the shadows, Charlie's death…by that one shadow creature with its glowing yellow eyes. What did it mean? The dream felt so real, Sasha thought before falling asleep.

Alcatraz Island

"So this is San Francisco. Home to Fisherman's Wharf, the Golden Gate Bridge, and one guardian angel", said a female voice, "Hmmm… I wonder just how strong this one is?"

"Don't be too quick to jump into the fray without knowing what your up against, Sultrie", said another voice, "after all, he entrapped Devanos back into its rocky prison, foiled the plans of Belladonna, stopped a mafia ring, destroyed a powerful crown,…"

"ENOUGH! I GET IT! HE'S STRONG! YOU DON'T HAVE TO LIST ALL HIS GOOD ACCOMPLISHMENTS", yelled Sultrie. Sultrie was a demon with raging violet hair and eyes, a suit that seems to have been from the Middle Ages, and a violent temper. "Equi, I just want to know what we are up against before we can perform the ritual".

"Whoa, Whoa, hold on to your satin Sultrie", another voice said, one that sounded just like Equi's, "Performing the ritual! Your getting ahead of yourself, the alignment won't be for another year and a half!" Sultrie turned to face her two twin minions, Equi and Nox, brothers with one having powers over fire while the other has water. Both may have the same features of looking like normal teenage boys with one having blue hair and the other flaming red, they are dangerous to come across with, especially when facing both at the same time. Just as she approached, a shadowy fog was filling the area. Sultrie started to smile as Equi and Nox started to play rock, paper, scissors.

"EQUI, NOX, KNOCK IT OFF!" boomed a voice with a deep malevolent voice in it. The fog started to materialize into a huge figure. The figure had a chest armor made of a black material outlined with copper. Its hands and feet were black and reptile looking while its head was hidden under a blackish grey cloak and its mouth was covered by a mask made of copper.

"Greetings my Master", Sultrie said as she bowed down while Equi and Nox were shaking with fear, "ShadowMaster Copperhead!"

"What a surprise!"

" We thought you wanted to hear what was going on by the time we got back!"

"Quit your muttering", said Copperhead, its yellow eyes glowing with an electrical look, "I grew tired of waiting and wanted to come here personally. My Apprentice"

"Yes Master," said Sultrie.

"Is this the place where Annabelle's newest guardian angel lives and protect?"

"Yes Master. We sent an agent on a reconnaissance mission"

"Well…what have you learned?"

"Master, we got much information before our agent was destroyed by him: the guardian's name is Charlie B. Barkin, a German Shepard, has an Irish Setter girlfriend Sasha LaFleur, a dauchsund best friend Itchy Itchiford, friends so far known are a cocker spaniel named Bess, a collie called Florence, a huskie called Jenna, and a half huskie, half wolf Balto. That's all we know so far Master"

"Very well. How did the agent manage to gain the information?" asked Nox.

"My bro's right. I mean, I don't think Charlie allowed a demon to stay with them for that long," said Equi.

"Our agent was incognito by disguising itself and acting to be a lost relative to the setter," Sultrie replied.

"Never mind the past. I have more important things to do," said Copperhead, "One is to get revenge on Annabelle for banishing me to the Shadow Vortex millenias ago, which reminds me to thank you Sultrie for freeing me"

"It was my ambition to free you Master. All I needed were a few things and a spell or two and I got the ritual for your freedom," said Sultrie.

"Excellent work my Apprentice, I have taught you well," replied Copperhead, "Second is the alignment of the Dark Stars will soon be at hand. We must prepare for it"

"Excuse me Master," spoke Equi, "but what are we going to do with Charlie?"

ShadowMaster Copperhead looked at him and said, "I'm going to give Charlie two options: join my legion or perish a horrible death" And with that, ShadowMaster started to laugh an evil laugh as the sun began to rise.

Flea Bite Café

Sasha was busy getting orders while Flo and Bess started to deliver them. Charlie and Itchy were both managing the counter when a mail carrier dog came in. He approached the counter and greeted Charlie and Itchy.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Barkin. I got a postcard for you today," said the carrier as he handed the postcard to Charlie.

"Thank you," replied Charlie with a smile, "Would you care for a drink before you leave?"

"No thank you," answered the carrier, "I got to get going. I'm falling behind again. See you tomorrow" and with a tip of his hat, he left. Charlie began reading the postcard and smiled.

"It's from Jenna and Balto. It says:

Dear Charlie and friends,

Arrived safely back in Alaska. Just taking a few months to get the

Home sickness off, especially Balto. Boris, Balto's legal guardian

Goose, was excited to hear that we were coming. Will write back

Soon. Hopefully your not getting too worked up over fighting

The evil forces.

Love,

Balto and Jenna

Charlie remembered the day when Balto came up to him to tell him that he and Jenna were heading back to Alaska for a while. He sure misses having them around, but he still has the others. They wanted him and Sasha to come with them, but he sadly had to refuse them because Sasha has to run the café and Charlie has to protect her from anything.

Sasha slowly approached Charlie when she remembered the dream. She kept wondering what it meant: the café, the shadows, and Charlie. What was the meaning?

"Sasha?" said Charlie, "are you okay?"

Sasha shook her head out of her little trance. "I'm fine Charlie," said Sasha, "just thinking of something, that's all". Just as she was saying it, a bright light appeared in one of the mugs below the counter.

"Annabelle," replied Itchy, "what a surprise to see you here. Haven't seen you for quite a while. How's things in Heaven?"

"Fine Itchy," said Annabelle, "I came to say that we have an emergency in our paws. Charles, you and Itchy better get to Fisherman's Warf. A fire has erupted from an unknown area and it's spreading fast, trapping people inside the flames".

"We're on it, Annabelle," said Charlie. Upon hearing it, Sasha went towards Charlie.

"Charlie, please be careful love," said Sasha.

"Don't worry Sashy," replied Charlie with a smile, "I will". With that, Sasha hugged and kissed Charlie before he left with Itchy. As soon as Charlie got out of the café and into the allyway, he made sure no one was around and pressed his paw against his emblem. With a blue glow, he spread his angel wings. "Hop on Itch," said Charlie to his best friend, "we'll get there quicker if we fly".

"You know Charlie," said Itchy as he got on Charlie's back, "you gotta learn how to make that blue sphere to make us get there faster".

"I'm still learning alright", and with that, Charlie flew up into the sky, heading for the cloud of smoke from the raging flames.

Fisherman's Wharf

The fire and smoke engulfed half the pier as firefighters try to put out the fires from both land and water. The fireboats weren't able to get in any closer to the flames due to the rocks and pier. Firemen were able to get many of the people out, but a few were still inside the inferno, choking on the smoke. A young girl was able to get out of a building, but choked on the smoke and collapsed on the ground. As she was thinking it was over, she got lifted on something, and this something was moving. As she tried to keep her eyes open, she saw that she was heading out of the fire into the open. She fainted for only a minute, but was able to hear what was going on.

"Ashley! Ashley! Oh my goodness, you're alright!"

"HEY YOU! DON'T GO BACK IN THERE! THE PIER WON'T BE ABLE TO STAY UP ANY LONGER! IT'S GOING TO COLLAPSE!"

"That's either the bravest dog I have ever seen, or the dumbest"

"I don't care. It saved my little girl from death. I thank it".

"ITCH!" yelled Charlie through the smoke, "ITCH! CAN YOU HEAR ME!"

"DON'T NEED TO SHOUT! I'M FINE!", replied Itchy.

"LISTEN, LEAD THE PEOPLE OUT OF THE AREA WHILE I LOOK FOR OTHERS AND HURRY! WE'RE GROWING SHORT ON TIME HERE!"

"HEY! WAS THAT A SMALL JOKE!"

"NO ITCH, JUST AN EXPRESSION, NOW GET GOING".

Charlie looked around and to his relief, he hasn't heard or seen anyone else. Just as he was about to leave, something broke through the pier floor and landed in front of him. It was a teenage boy dressed in a blue leather jacket with hair to match. He looked at the surprised Charlie and smiled.

"So you're Annabelle's new star pupil huh?" said the boy. Charlie was shocked: how in the world did he know about Annabelle. Before he said anything, the boy raised his hand towards Charlie and a blast of icy wind knocked Charlie into a nearby burning building. Cold, but okay, Charlie got up.

"Who, or what, are you?" said Charlie as he started to create a blue sphere in his paw.

"Name's Equi, Lord of Water and Ice," replied Equi, "and let me introduce to you my twin brother Nox, Lord of Fire" pointing behind Charlie. Charlie quickly looked back to stare face to face with another boy exactly like Equi except his jacket was red along with his hair. Nox just smiled and said, "Pleasure to meet you" as he struck Charlie with a fire fist.

Charlie got knocked on the ground and put his paw to his singed cheek; he stood up to face the twin brothers. "Who are you and what do you want with Fisherman's Wharf," said Charlie as he raised his paws with blue orbs in both. The twins just looked at him and started to laugh.

"Who said anything about wanting this smelly pier," said Equi.

"It smells like old fish and calamari," said Nox.

"and like Nox"

"Hey! Watch what you're saying pal"

"We wanted to see the great guardian of San Francisco, but you didn't leave a number in the yellow pages"

"So I decided to try the indian way..." said Nox as he snapped his fingers and ignited into a small flame, "and use a smoke signal to contact you".

Charlie was starting to get furious: these two wanted to see him at any cost, even burn down a wooden structure with civilians trapped inside.

"So you got my attention," snarled Charlie, "what do you want with me".

"Nothing much," replied Equi as Nox rushed towards him and sucker punched him down.

"Just here to test out how strong you really are," said Nox.

With that, Charlie braced himself as Equi conjured a water geyser from the floor board and started to put out the fire, but it had an unusual effect: Charlie realized that it created steam, but this steam started to choke him. The steam was so dense, Charlie had trouble breathing.

"What's the matter Chuck?" laughed Equi, "Can't breathe well? Good, since its one of my favorite attacks: Smoky Steam. It makes fire smoke look like a puff of air".

Charlie had to do something before he choked to death. Thinking quickly, Charlie spread his wings and flapped them as hard as he could around the area, but it had little effect. He knew it was useless, but thought of something else. Charlie lifted his paw to his head and created a sphere around it, making it seem he had a fishbowl over his head. Charlie started to breathe back normally and said, "Nice try, but it will take more than steam to get me down".

"How about a jetstream of water then," shouted Equi as the steam started to disappear and materialize as a huge orb of water. Charlie braced himself with his wings as the orb started to shoot a stream of the water towards him. The attack hit, but it was being deflected with Charlie's wings. After the attack was over, Charlie unfolded his wings and started his own attack.

"Now its my turn," said Charlie as he threw a blue orb towards Equi. Equi dodged it, but hit Nox straight on. Nox turned a furious shade of red as he looked at Charlie.

"NOW YOU GOT ME MAD!!" shouted Nox as he rushed towards Charlie, aiming fireballs in his path. Charlie dodged all the fireballs and confronted Nox with another blue orb of light, this time, in Nox's chest. Nox fell back as he crouched with pain and muttered angrily with himself. As Charlie rushed towards Nox with another blue orb, he felt cold all of a sudden. He looked down and saw that his hind legs were frozen in a block of ice. Charlie soon realized that for going after one of the twins, it gives the other one a chance to use an attack on him. Equi stood next to Charlie and smiled.

"What are you going to do now, mutt?" said Equi as he smiled, "Do you know what happens when you get hit with a snowball going 150 miles an hour?" Saying that, Equi went a good ways back and started to create a snowball as big as a bowling ball in his hands. Charlie tried to think what to do when he saw Nox getting up from Charlie's attack. He got an idea: perhaps he can't defeat them on his own, but perhaps they can defeat each other. As Equi finished his mammoth snowball, Charlie stood as much as he could, hiding the recoving Nox from Equi's sight.

"Right for the Kingpin," exclaimed Equi as he threw the snowball right towards Charlie's head. With that, Charlie ducked just in time to see the snowball miss him and hit Nox straight on. Nox was infuriated with that that he went towards Equi and grabbed him by the jacket.

"WHY DID YOU JUST HIT ME WITH THAT SNOWBALL FOR!!" shouted Nox, fist aflame and ready to strike.

"It was an accident... I was aiming for Charlie, I swear," begged Equi.

"I don't know about that Equi," said Charlie, playing along with his plan, "it seemed to me that you were aiming for Nox instead of me. I mean, you did hit him straight on the face".

Hearing that, Nox roared and punched Equi straight on his nose. Now Equi was mad and started to use water sprays on Nox. While the siblings were busy fighting, Charlie heated his icy trap with an orb and broke free. Then, with all his might, made two powerful orbs in his paws and stood in front of the fighting siblings. Without hesitating, Charlie threw the orbs and hit both brothers at the same time, knocking them out cold.

"I thought brothers were supposed to love one another," said Charlie as he hid his wings again.

"I quite agree with you, handsome," said a voice behind Charlie.

Hearing the voice, Charlie quickly turned around and stood facing a young woman, around the age of 28, but dressed in a manner of being a teenager. Her hair was flamming violet and her eyes were pale purple. "To cut to the chase Charlie, I am known as Sultrie, Sorceress Apprentice to the Shadows. I am here on behalf of my Master to see how really strong you really are".

"Well, if you were here earlier, you would see that I knocked down two of your minions," said Charlie, pointing to the unconscious bodies of the brothers.

"Ha!" laughed Sultrie, "Don't make me laugh! Those two are the easiest to beat compared to me. I mean, even Annabelle had trouble with them in the beginning".

Upon hearing "Annabelle", Charlie said, "How do you know Annabelle?"

Sultrie stopped laughing and said, "Annabelle is the reason why I never became a Queen of Shadows. My Master was determined to turn the Earth into a world filled with Shadows and extinguish the light of any hope found inside of people. It almost became a reality: my Master was finishing the ritual when Annabelle stepped in". Sultrie became angry with every sentence she finished that her hair went from regular to flames in a matter of seconds. Charlie braced himself in case she decided to attack, but as quickly as she became enraged, she calmed down.

"So, what do you want!" snarled Charlie, knowing that she wanted something more than fight him.

Sultrie looked at him, smiled, and said, "Just want you to pass on a message Charlie. Tell Annabelle that Sultrie is back and wanting vengence". With that said, Sultrie transformed into a black fog and went passed Charlie. Charlie felt a terrible shudder when it passed him. Her fog was pure cold, like the darkness of an evil heart. The fog overwhelmed Equi and Nox and floated away, saying, "I want to meet again to test your true strength Charlie. Don't bother looking for me, I'll give you the location soon enough. Until then, farewell". The fog vanished into nothing. Charlie, exhausted, but okay, stood for a while, thinking of what Sultrie meant by "giving him the location"? He stood there until he heard a familiar voice.

"Charlie! There you are!" said Itchy, "Where have you been? The fires out and everyones safe... Charlie? You okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah... I'm fine Itch," said Charlie, "I'm just healing from a burn I got, that's all".

"Oh, okay then. I just thought you were in trouble and...Charlie, look!" said Itchy, pointing to something near Charlie's foot, "Is that ice? What is ice doing here half melted when there was a blazing fire here?"

"You got me, Itch," said Charlie, acting naturally, "maybe it came from a freezer somewhere inside". Itchy looked at Charlie confused and said, "Charlie, were in a burn down souvenir shop. There is no freezer inside here".

Charlie looked at Itchy and knew he was caught. Charlie looked at him, took a deep breath, and told Itchy that he'll explain everything back at the cafe. Having said that, both Itchy and Charlie left.

Flea Bite Cafe

Charlie decided to tell the others when it was closing time. After the last customer left, Charlie called everyone to a nearby table, in which he placed his paw to his emblem and summoned Annabelle to his side.

"Charles, you wanted to see me?" said Annabelle.

"Yeah, I want to tell you all on who's responsible for the fire at Fisherman's Wharf," said Charlie, "Annabelle, do you know two twin brothers named Equi and Nox?". With saying the names, Annabelle grew pale. It seemed that Charlie told her something that Annabelle didn't want to hear.

"Annabelle? You okay?" said a nervous looking Itchy, comforted by Bess.

Annabelle looked shocked for a minute before taking a deep breath and said quietly to Charlie, "Were they accompanied by a bad tempered woman called---"

"Sultrie," said Charlie quickly.

"Oh my gosh," said a shocked Annabelle, "She's back"

"Annabelle," said Sasha, hugging Charlie close when Annabelle turned pale, "Who's back? What's going on?"

"Before I can say anything else," said Annabelle, "I must first tell you about an evil demon monster named ShadowMaster Copperhead", and so she began her tale.

Annabelle's Tale

Long ago, when the Earth was a new civilization again after the Great Flood, a priest named Creedmyre was overwhelmed with a hunger for power. He longed for more power than anyone else, so he created a deal with the Devil itself. In exchange for his own soul, Creedmyre gained the ultimate power over the Shadows. He became obsessed with the power of lightning that he took it as his own. He used the power to create ferocious lightning storms around the world, striking down many towns and cities. He made his own niece, Sultrie, his apprentice. Creedmyre took in followers, including Equi and Nox. The brothers were powerful, but always fighting each other over some silly mishap. Creedmyre enslaved many cities and killed many innocence who opposed him. He almost took over when I had no choice but to step in. I fought Creedmyre, but almost lost. Creedmyre had me pinned down and started to create his power-fullest lightning ball when a priest named Trenton stood in front of Creedmyre with a shield he made of pure crystal and diamond and deflected his attack back at Creedmyre. The attack struck Creedmyre in the face, scaring him. He howled with pain as he fled from the battle in a shadow fog.

It was only five years when Creedmyre returned, this time, he hid his face in a cloak and covered his mouth with a mask made of pure copper, hence the name ShadowMaster Copperhead. He bid his time to perform the Ritual of the Dark Stars: an allignment of red stars that would have multiplied his power by ten! The allignment only happens once every 50,000 years and ShadowMaster knew about it. He almost complete the ritual, but I had to stop him. This time, I got the upperhand; Trenton's followers were able to hold off ShadowMaster's followers while I took out Sultrie. I thought I came too late when ShadowMaster almost completed the ritual, but Trenton did the most noble cause I would never forget about: he stabbed ShadowMaster in the shoulder with a silver dagger before the ritual's completion. ShadowMaster, distracted from me, killed him, but I was able to banish ShadowMaster to the Vortex of Shadows where he was never to escape again. I made the mistake of not capturing Sultrie when she was out. She escaped during her master's banishment. I fear that due to my mistake, ShadowMaster's apprentice, Sultrie, is trying to continue her master's ambition: the Dark Star allignment is coming very soon and she must be stopped before then.

Flea Bite Cafe

"So that's the story of what happened thousands of years ago," said Annabelle, having her color restored to normal, "Now, Charles, what happened at Fisherman's Wharf?"

Charlie told everyone of what happened: the fire, the brothers, the battle, and Sultrie's sworn vengence against Annabelle, along with her surprise invitation coming soon. Sasha held to Charlie's arm tight when he was explaining about the double team up on him.

"This is terrible," Flo said, "All that trouble just to get to you Annabelle". Annabelle looked at Flo and shook her head.

"Florence," Annabelle responded, "She isn't just after me, but Charles as well. I mean, Sultrie sent Equi and Nox to fight Charles, not me".

Charlie, with Sasha at his side, began to worry. The three demons he met must want him for something, but what. "Annabelle," said Charlie, "What do you think they want with me?"

"I don't know, Charles," said Annabelle, "We have no choice but to wait and wait for Sultrie's sign". With that, Annabelle disappeared into light and vanished. The friends looked at each other for a while before saying goodnight and gone home.

Canine's Household

Sasha and Charlie were on their soft shaggy carpet when Sasha spoke. "Charlie," she said, "What do you think is going to happen now that Sultrie is back. I mean, did you look at Annabelle when you mentioned her. She turned as pale as a ghost. I'm scared Charlie, for all of us".

Charlie just looked at Sasha, then he smiled. "Don't worry Sashy," said Charlie, "Remember, I won't let anything bad happen to any of us, especially you. Remember, the vow I made at David's house, that I would always be there to protect you. I will uphold that promise to the very end of time if I have to". With that, Charlie nuzzled Sasha's muzzle and kissed her cheek. Charlie's kiss seemed to have given Sasha new hope, because she suddenly felt all her worries disappear. She looked at Charlie and returned the kiss.

"Thank you Charlie," said Sasha as she moved close to him, "Good night"

"Good night Sashy," said Charlie as he layed his head close to hers and fell asleep.

Unknown Location

Sultrie was looking at a map of the San Francisco Area when Equi came to her.

"What are you trying to do?" said Equi, "Looking for a place to rent?"

Sultrie looked up at Equi and glared at him with fire in her eyes. "For your information," said Sultrie, "I am trying to find the perfect location for Charlie's challenge".

Nox came up to Sultrie's other side. "Why not just close your eyes and point out one at random," said Nox as he pointed to a place on the map. Sultrie looked at the area and grinned.

"Nox, you are a genius," said Sultrie, "you just picked out the perfect place for us to give the location. Now then, I'm going to go plan our next move with my Master while you two try to find a way to get Charlie there and in a perfect spot to trap him in," and with that, Sultrie disappeared in the shadows of the wall.

Canine's Household, next morning

Sasha was the first to wake up to the dawn of the sun. She then noticed that Charlie wasn't by her side. Getting up and stretching, she went outside to the hallway. When Sasha got out, she noticed something odd: usually when Charlie wasn't with her in the morning, he would ususally be in the kitchen making breakfast, but this time, Sasha didn't smell or hear anything like Charlie making breakfast at all.

"Charlie?" Sasha called out, "Charlie, where are you?" Sasha was getting scared when she felt something behind her. She yelped and turned around, but it was only Charlie.

"Oh Charlie," panted Sasha, "you scared me for a second there. What were you doing?" Charlie just smiled at her and said, "Sorry for scaring you, sweetheart, but I just couldn't sleep. Not with those three out there". Sasha soon understood: Charlie stood up all night again detecting for any danger. The last time he did that was when they suspected something from Sasha's aunt, which turned out that she was a demon. "Come on, Sasha," said Charlie, "I'll make some breakfast".

After a good breakfast, there was a knock at the door. Charlie left to answer it and came back with Flo, Bess, and Itchy behind him. When they were all sitting down at the living room, Itchy turned the TV on.

"Let's see about how the weather is going to be," said Itchy, flipping to the morning news.

"And that concludes the weather for today. (AW man!, said Itchy) Now back to you Tom.

Thank you Jerry. Now on related news, Fisherman's Wharf was on fire yesterday (Hearing that, everyone turned to the news as Itchy raised the volume). The cause of this fire is still unknown, but to the thanks of two unknown dogs, there were no casualties (Whew, sighed Itchy, thank goodness). Fisherman's Wharf is under repair and soon to be... THIS JUST IN! (Everyone listened in closely) Two teenage radical boys are holding hostages at Alcatraz Island, demanding to see a Charlie Barkin and Annabelle at once or else the hostages will be annihilated! (Charlie bared his teeth to what he was hearing) Police are unable to reach Alcatraz due to abnormal whirlpools and choppers have been fired at! It seems to us that these two boys have unknown weapons of mass destruction to keep police off the island at all costs! (Just then, Annabelle appeared behind them, but no one noticed because of the news) We have Cristine live at the site, Cristine.

Thank you Tom. Behind me is Alcatraz Island, an abandoned prison now used as a tourist attraction, but just this morning, a hostage situation issued. Police boats are unable to reach the Island due to strange whirlpools surrounding the Island and-- BOOM OH MY GOSH! A POLICE HELICOPTER WAS JUST SHOT DOWN! A FIREBALL OF SOME SORT WAS FIRED FROM THE ISLAND AND..."

Charlie turned the TV off, holding his anger in. Sasha saw the expression on his face and knew what was going on: He had to go to the Island. Annabelle, surprising them, said," Charles, we have to go".

Charlie, calming down, replied," but what about the hostages? I don't want any casualties because of me".

Bess said, "I know! We can take them out of harms way while you and Annabelle take care of Equi and Nox".

Charlie smiled and said, "OK. Listen everyone, I got a plan".

Alcatraz Island

"Do you think he'll show up?" Equi said as he looked inside a jail cell holding a father protecting his son from harm, "or do you think he's on to us".

"He'll come brother," said Nox, looking out a barred window, "Otherwise, I'll just have to send another helicopter plunge into the bay".

While they were busy talking, Charlie appeared out from the doorway leading to the courtyard. "Waiting for me fellas?"

Hearing him, Equi, Nox, and the hostages turned to see him. Many of them were shocked to see that the person the brothers were waiting for was a dog that talks. Equi just looked at Charlie while Nox smiled and created a fireball in his hand.

"About time Charlie," said Nox, "I was getting bored with waiting that I was about to barbecue one of these cells. Hows about we settle this right here, right now".

Charlie looked at Nox and smiled. "You better catch me then," said Charlie as he rammed down Equi and ran around the corner.

"You Idiot!" shouted Nox, "Don't let him get away!" With that, both brothers went after him. When they left, Sasha, Itchy, Bess, and Flo entered the cells and began releasing the hostages. Using tags, they wipped the memory of this dreadful event and put them all to sleep.

"That's the last one," said Bess, "Man, a new record for me: picking fifteen locks in just three minutes. Okay, I'll take them to the beach and have the police take care of the rest". Bess held a tag up and disappeared with the sleeping hostages.

"Now, let's go find Charlie," said Sasha as she, Flo, and Itchy ran where the brothers headed to.

"Wait up!" shouted Itchy, "Short legs here! Oh man, what I wouldn't give for Annabelle to give my wings back. Wait up girls!"

Charlie led Equi and Nox into the cafeteria, where he stopped in the middle and turned to face them. Equi and Nox soon entered.

"Nowhere else to run, eh?" said Nox.

"Now you are going to get it pretty boy," said Equi, walking towards Charlie.

Charlie just smiled and said, "I'm not going to get it; you guys are. NOW ANNABELLE!"

Before the brothers could react, Annabelle pelted them both with powerful orbs of light that sent them flying to the other side, out cold.

"Good job Charles," said Annabelle, "Now, we just need to be careful of Sultrie".

"No need," said a familiar voice, "I'm already here". Charlie and Annabelle looked at the door where Equi and Nox layed motionless. Out of the shadows slowly came Sultrie, with all her evil splendor. "Annabelle, long time no see, huh?"

"Sultrie," said Annabelle, "What is your intention on calling us here?"

"Nothing really," said Sultrie as Flo came running in. Flo looked at Sultrie and almost gasped. This is the apprentice of ShadowMaster Copperhead? thought Flo, She looks so young.

"Flo," said Charlie, "Where's the others?"

"Don't worry Charlie," replied Flo, "Sasha had to go back for Itchy".

"Enough talk," said Sultrie as she snapped her finger. A crysal-looking wall came out of the ground, boxing them all in the cafeteria. Sasha, carrying Itchy, just came in when she hit the wall. Shaking off the brief pain, she looked through and saw Charlie, Annabelle, Flo, and a lady who Sasha thought must be Sultrie.

"Charlie," said Sasha as Charlie looked at her, "Be careful love".

Charlie smiled and said, "I will".

Sultrie looked at them both with a disgust in her face. "You make me sick with all this love". Charlie looked at Sultrie with rage in his eyes.

"What do you want with me?" said Charlie.

"Well," said Sultrie, "To see how strong you really are. I mean, you proved you were worthy when you, or should I say, your girlfriend, figured out that her aunt was a demon".

Upon hearing it, Sasha gasped as Charlie glared intensley at Sultrie and barked, "YOU! You're the one who sent that demon after Sasha!"

Sultrie just chuckled. "You're only half-right. It's true that I sent that demon to spy on you, but the intention to kill the setter was its idea, not mine".

Charlie, hearing enough, placed his paw straight at Sultrie. "I'm going to send you back to heck for doing that!"

This time, Sultrie laughed menacingly. "Well Charlie, it seems to me that you may still have a dark side to you yet. There will be a fight, but, I'm not fighting"

Just then, a thunderous voice shook the crystalized room. "I AM!"

Annabelle turned white when she heard it. "No, it...can't...be..."

Dense, dark fog materialized in front of Charlie, Annabelle, and Flo. It quickly took shape of a 6' demon with chest armor made of a black material outlined with copper, a blackish grey cloak hid its face, and its mouth was covered by a mask made of copper; ShadowMaster Copperhead has appeared.

"Annabelle," boomed Copperhead, "So long has it been since my imprisonment. I almost had the world and heavens under the influence of darkness, but if it wasn't for that idiotic fool, I would have succeeded! Now, there is no one here to distract me from the Dark Star Alignment".

Annabelle was shaking with fear, Flo was backed behind Charlie, and Charlie just glared at Copperhead. So this is ShadowMaster Copperhead, thought Charlie, I can see why Annabelle is shaking with fear: this guy's pure darkness aura is so strong, I can actually sense it from here! Sasha was scared when she saw Copperhead. She knew that he was powerful, maybe even powerful than Annabelle and Charlie. ShadowMaster stood there, with his cape billowing softly from the aura around him, and said, "Charlie Barkin. I have heard much about you, and your deeds".

Charlie just stood at his spot, as still as possible, and replied, "What do you want with me?"

ShadowMaster answered, "Not much, just a recruitment offer I'm giving you".

Charlie became shocked: Copperhead wanted Charlie to join him. "Thanks, but no. I'll never join the forces of evil. Not since I made the promise to Annabelle, to Heaven, to my friends, to the innocence, and... to Sasha".

ShadowMaster just laughed. "HAHAHAHAHAHAH!! You're nobility amuses me, Barkin, but that wasn't an option, that was a REQUEST!" The room shooked violently like a tremor, "IF YOU DON'T JOIN ME, THEN PREPARE TO LOSE YOUR SOUL TO THE SHADOWS!!" And with that, ShadowMaster Copperhead's eyes became electrifying, like Rayden's from Mortal Combat, but his eyes had a blackish-yellow color to it. ShadowMaster started to create a ball of electricity that it lit the cafeteria room so bright, the lightbulbs exploded in seconds. Sasha and Itchy yelped at the exploding lightbulbs that Charlie had to turn around. "SASHA! ITCHY!" he shouted.

Itchy, lying flat on the ground, looked up and yelled, "WATCH OUT!" but it was too late. ShadowMaster took this opportunity to charge at Charlie and strike the first blow. Charlie felt a powerful pain from the hit as he laid on the floor with his paw to the injured area. Annabelle and Flo went to where Charlie laid and helped him up.

"COME ON BARKIN," roared ShadowMaster, "I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE NOTICED THAT!" ShadowMaster created another ball of electricity and hurled it at the trio, but Annabelle stepped in front of it, and amazingly, deflected the attack without having touched her. ShadowMaster barley dodged the riccochet ball when he noticed that Annabelle held a familiar artifact. "SO ANNABELLE, YOU STILL HAVE THAT FOOL'S SHIELD AFTER ALL THESE YEARS!"

Charlie looked at Annabelle and sure enough, she was holding a shield that seems to have been made of glass, but it didn't have a scratch on it.

"It is Trenton's Shield of Purity," said Annabelle, "He blessed this shield to deflect any attack back to its attacker. It can only be used by a person with a pure heart, so evil can't touch it".

ShadowMaster didn't seem to have noticed since he didn't move at all. Then, he spoke, "So be it, Annabelle, but it would take more than that shield to stop me". Annabelle quickly turned to the others and said, "Listen, I need you Charles to keep him busy long enough for me to banish him again to the Shadow Vortex".

"You can count on me," said Charlie as he got up and placed his paw on his emblem. His gold and silver wings appeared and Charlie was ready to fight. "Let's see how long you can last, Copperhead". With that, Charlie charged at ShadowMaster, hurling an orb of light straight at him, but ShadowMaster somehow knew he was expecting it. He swatted the orb and threw another ball of electricity towards him, but Charlie quickly dodged him and shot another attack at him. ShadowMaster took the orb straight on, but he didn't even flinch. Charlie was about to hurl another orb when ShadowMaster raised his arms and made lightning bolts come straight out of his open hands, striking everything in sight. Charlie was able to dodge the attacks before he heard a yelp and a clink. Charlie looked behind ShadowMaster and saw Annabelle on the ground, the Shield sliding a good distance away from her. Charlie then understood: ShadowMaster wasn't aiming for him, he was actually aiming for Annabelle, but how did he know that she was behind him?

"DO YOU TAKE ME FOR A FOOL, ANNABELLE?" bellowed ShadowMaster, "DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT THE SAME TECHNIQUE WOULD WORK TWICE ON ME!" ShadowMaster was heading straight for Annabelle before Charlie shouted, "LEAVE HER ALONE!" and went straight for him. Charlie then realized something: the Power Zapper. Charlie quickly grabbed his emblem and threw it at ShadowMaster, who caught it with ease. Charlie thought that the Power Zapper would now drain ShadowMaster's power, but something wasn't right. ShadowMaster looked unnerved or drained. ShadowMaster looked at the emblem and chuckled.

"The Power Zapper", said ShadowMaster, "The weapon that defeated many demons in the past. You thought you could get rid of me that easily? The Power Zapper only works on demons weaker or equal in power to yours, but as you can see, I am more powerful...THAN YOU!" and with that, he threw the emblem back to its owner. Charlie, catching the emblem, had no choice but to attack him straight on and hope for a miracle. As Charlie charged for ShadowMaster, orb forming in his paw, ShadowMaster dodged Charlie's attack and quickly grabbed him by the neck. Sasha shouted, "NOO! CHARLIE!!" She felt helpless, not being able to help the person she loved. She was terrified to do anything since the fight started, but now, Sasha could only watch as ShadowMaster Copperhead held Charlie in a death grasp.

"I EXPECTED MORE FROM YOU, BARKIN!" bellowed ShadowMaster as he threw Charlie across the room, followed by a lightning bolt straight to his chest, "BUT YOU PROVE TO BE AS WEAK AS ANNABELLE! SINCE YOU DIDN'T ACCEPT MY OFFER, YOU ARE ABOUT TO ACCEPT DEFEAT!" ShadowMaster started to create a black orb, not noticing that Flo was carefully watching from behind a turned over table, close by to where Charlie laid. Flo, scared, thought that she, like Sasha, was about to lose Charlie: her best friend...her brother. Before she closed her eyes, she noticed the Shield of Purity was in between herself and Charlie. Flo began to think what to do when ShadowMaster bellowed, "I'LL SHATTER YOUR SOUL, BARKIN! SO SAY GOODBYE TO THIS LIFE AND THE NEXT!". Then, ShadowMaster launched his attack towards Charlie. Flo, immediatley reacting to what her heart was saying, ran towards Charlie, picking up the shield as she went. Jumping in between a shocked Charlie and the attack, Flo managed to reflect the attack back at Copperhead.

"AAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" groaned ShadowMaster Copperhead as his own attack hit him with full force. ShadowMaster fell back and lay on the ground, motionless.

"MASTER!!" shouted a surprised Sultrie, who was watching the fight out of the crystal room. She undid the spell and ran towards her fallen Master, speechless to know that he was freed just to be lost.

The minute the barrier was gone, Sasha ran towards Charlie. "Charlie", said Sasha, tears falling from her eyes, "I'm so happy that you're alive. I thought that you were done when ShadowMaster threw that black sphere towards you". Sasha then realized that Flo risked her life to save Charlie's, so Sasha went towards a panting Flo and said quietly to her, "Thank you, Flo, for saving him". Flo just looked at Sasha and smiled, "Don't thank me Sasha. Thank this shield". Just then, Charlie walked over the two females and said, "I hate to intrude, but what about Annabelle?"

"Don't worry, Charles", said a familiar voice behind the friends, "I'll be fine. I just need time to recuperate". Charlie, Sasha, and Flo turned around to find Annabelle being held up by Itchy. All the dogs turned towards the fallen foe and the apprentice crying next to him.

"It's finally over", said Flo, holding the shield in her left arm. Just then, the Shield glowed and Flo became shocked. "What's happening?"

Everyone except Annabelle was surprised that the shield would glow like that. Annabelle knew right away what that meant.

"Florence", said Annabelle, "Don't be scared. The Shield of Purity has chosen you as its owner". Saying that, the glowing stopped and the shield turned into a bracelet on Flo's wrist. "You can call upon it when you need its help".

Flo became relieved and happy to know that the Shield of Purity would choose her.

"Sultrie", said Charlie, walking towards her, "It's time for you to go back to where you belong, unless you want to meet the same fate as your master".

Before Sultrie, full of hate, had a chance to retaliate, a malicious voice boomed the whole area.

"BARKIN!", said the voice of ShadowMaster Copperhead, "DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN GET RID OF ME THAT EASILY! THE CREATURE YOU DEFEATED WAS NOTHING MORE BUT A DOPPLEGANGER, A SHADOW OF MYSELF! I MUST SAY, I AM IMPRESSED THAT YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS SURVIVED THE BATTLE, BUT IT ONLY HAD A PORTION OF MY POWER! WHEN YOU FACE THE REAL ME, IT WILL BE YOUR END!" After saying that, Sultrie jumped in surprise as the fake ShadowMaster evaporated into fog and covered her and the brothers, still unconcious, and disappeared, leaving Charlie, comforting a frightened Sasha, and his friends behind. "WE WILL MEET AGAIN, BARKIN, BUT I HAVE OTHER IMPORTANT MATTERS TO ATTEND TO! UNTIL OUR NEXT ENCOUNTER, TRY TO STAY ALIVE FOR ME TO KILL! AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!" With that, everything went back to normal.

Charlie, now worried and angry, said, "Let's go home before the police get here". Annabelle conjured up a heavenly sphere, wrapped it around everyone, and they were off, back to Charlie and Sasha's home.

Canine's Household

"The Alcatraz Radical Situation seemed to have ended in a strange way", said the tv news report, "The hostages were found on the beach, unconscious, and with no clue on how they were able to escape from the situation. Police investigated the island and found traces of struggle, but what happened to the two radical teenagers seems to be a mystery. The most affected area is the cafeteria, in which the floors, furniture, and lightings were all blackened. Police believe that it was the work of the unknown weapons the radicals carried, but are baffled on why the walls seemed untouch. In other news..." The tv turned dark as Itchy pushed the off button. Charlie, being hugged by Sasha, was watching with a mixture of feelings: happy to see the hostages were safe, worry of the police to have unknown reasons, and anger to know that ShadowMaster Copperhead was still out there.

"Don't worry, Charles", said Annabelle, sitting next to Flo and Bess, who was examining Flo's new accessorie, "We will get ShadowMaster one day, but for now, let's just keep a sharp eye and ear out for any danger".

"Man", said Bess, now sitting with Itchy, "I can't believe that I got to miss out on all the excitement. By the way, Flo, that shield reminds me alot of the Mirror Shield from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time".

"Bess", said Annabelle, "The Mirror Shield may resemble the Shield of Purity, but with a small difference".

"One's real", said Flo, holding up her shield, "and one's imaginary. Besides, I never was that good in the game. I never did get past the Shadow Temple".

Everyone laughed along with Flo, even Charlie.

Later that night, everyone left for home, leaving Charlie and Sasha alone. Charlie was in the bedroom, creating orbs when Sasha came in.

"Charlie", said Sasha, "What are you doing?"

"Practicing", said Charlie, "ShadowMaster's clone was powerful, but if that thing had a portion of his true strength, think about the real one".

Sasha shivered at the thought. She almost lost Charlie today, just like in her dream. Sasha pondered if somehow the dream was a foreshadow of events to come, an omen? Snap out of it, thought Sasha as she saw Charlie able to create an orb that is able to transport anyone, if I keep thinking that, then it will come true. Oh, how I hope it isn't going to happen.

Unknown Location

"Ladies and Gentlemen", said an announcer in an auditorium filled with business people, "It is a pleasure for me to introduce our new President of Mammoth Corporation of Technology, Mr. Cedric S. Copperton". A roar of applause rang out as a tall business man walked out, followed by a woman in a purple suit and two other boys.

"Thank you", said Copperton, "It is my pleasure in knowing that I will do my best to keep this company out of bankruptcy".

"Mr. Copperton", said someone, "Why visit San Francisco's Mammoth Corp?"

"Well", said Copperton, "To keep an eye on my competitiors and a real close eye on my one objective".

"Sir", said a news reporter, "If I may, what is your objective?"

"My objective shall be revealed to the public in due time, but for the meanwhile, my assistant, Sandra Sultrina, shall answer any other questions you may have" and with that, Cedric Copperton walked off the podium, pictures being flashed. As he shook hands with other executives, he turned his back so no one was able to see his eyes turn yellow, lightning being emited from them, as he grinned malevolently.


End file.
